LoudMouth
by AnOtic
Summary: Oneshot, WARNINGS: yaoi, spoilers ep 16. One night when he was too drunk to remember, Nobu blabbed all of Nana's secrets about Ren to poor little Shin. Is it just me, or did something else happen that night? Because Matsuyamasama is HOT.


**A/N:** This was written because Shin is LOVE and Nobu is LOVE, and I was browsing through fanfiction looking for some ShinxNobu LOVE, but there was NONE! I couldn't believe my eyes! C'mon, people, tell me, is it true that none of you thought this when you saw this scene? _Puh-lease! _Where's the rabid yaoi fangirl base when you need it, eh?! They all left it to me to write this. T,T And I've sacraficed my philosophy paper so far to do it, too! So no flaming! (even though I noticed a serious lack of shonen ai at all in this fandom.. pssh)

Oh yeah, and this is my first time posting anything ..err, like this. DX It's actually very embarassing to write.

-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NANA. I do not own Shin'ichi. I **will** own his actor, Matsuyama Ken'ichi, once I rightfully buy him. He will be my second husband, after Jay Chou. And Miyavi.

:3

-

**---------------------------------------**

**WARNINGS:**

**- This oneshot contains yaoi. That means boys and boys doing STUFF. If you can't handle that, cover your eyes now before it's too late.**

**- It also has spoilers, as parts of episode 16 are written pretty much word for word. If you haven't seen it, please also cover your eyes.**

**---------------------------------------**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-------------**

**LoudMouth**

**AnOtic**

**-------------**

-

-

"D'you wan' me to walk ya home?"

15 year old Okazaki Shin'ichi nearly fell under the weight of the much bigger and quite drunk Nobuo. He caught himself on one hand, holding the both of them up as the older guy effectively draped himself over his shoulders. His arms wrapped around Shin, one hand holding his back to Nobu's chest, and the other waving dangerously in his face.

"I don't think you _can_, Nobu," the boy laughed through the buzz of alcohol in his brain. His close proximity was making the younger teen blush terribly.

A mangled noise came from the blond's throat as he continued waving his hand clumsily. "I'm g'nna walk ya home," he mumbled. " 'Mn g'nna walk ya _like this_." His hand made drunken, swirvey motions. This made Shin laugh loudly. Too loud. Nobu quickly slapped a floppy hand over his mouth and shushed him with a slurred lisp. His mouth was next to the smaller boy's cheek, his breath reeking of alcohol as he whispered, "You shouldn't talk so much. You already said too much."

"Mmph…" Shin managed through the blond's hand. He figured Nobu was actually referring to himself, to the secrets he'd spilled that night. He knocked the hand away easily. "I won't tell anyone about Ren if you don't want me to," he said, trying to turn as he spoke. He found himself nose-to-nose with the older guy, and blushed even darker.

He tried not to let himself have any thoughts, but it was hard. From the moment he'd auditioned for them, Shin found himself constantly distracted by Nobu – by the tight rocker pants he always wore, by his well-muscled upper body, even visible when he opted for loose, ripped t-shirts. Shin wanted to wear a cool collar like the older blond did, 'cause in his opinion it just looked, for lack of a better word, _hot_.

Nobu blinked, stared down at Shin without moving away. "S'okay. I dunn care 'bout Ren, th' fucker."

The blue-haired boy shook his head, his nose brushing Nobu's repeatedly. "I'll pretend like I don't know, I promise."

"_Hey_," Nobu lifted an index finger and jabbed it in the boy's face. "I don't care," he repeatedly sternly. "Shin-chan is BLAST's new bassist." Here, the finger poked him hard again.

_Shin-chan?_ Shin rubbed his cheek, attempting to squirm out of Nobu's too-warm embrace. The blond fell back, laughing at nothing, and Shin shifted onto his knees, reaching over the table to pour himself another sake.

"Yeah, Shin-chan's our new bassist! We should celebrate!" The blond shouted, proud of himself for such a brilliant idea.

Shin giggled over his cup. "Isn't that why you invited me out in the first place?"

"Out?" Nobu blinked stupidly. He glanced around, just to make sure before speaking. "But we're at my apartment..."

The bluenette nodded. "You're the one who insisted we come here. Do you really not remember?"

Nobu frowned. "I remember," he said, almost like a question.

Shin just giggled some more, and it made him feel stupid. But he couldn't stop. "You don't hold your sake well, Nobu-senpai." The blond guy started cackling. He held his stomach and thumped a fist on the floor. The teen watched him, grinning though he didn't know why. Nobu's face was flushed and drunk, but from it his blue eyes were shining with laughter.

"Sempai, sempai, sempai!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "When did I turn inn'uh Sempai?"

"Annnno…" Shin hadn't meant to use senpai. It had just kind of come out. It was his turn to sit there and dumbly wonder what he'd meant. "Nobu-kun? Nobu-san." He looked to the ceiling with wonder, tipping backwards and spilling sake on himself. He lay on the ground, still staring upwards, his long legs in incredibly tight jeans stretched out over the laughing Nobu. "I don't use any of those."

"Shin-chan!" Nobu slapped Shin's knee. "_You_ dunn' hold yer' sake well, little Shin-chan."

"Nobuuuu…" Shin was busy rifling through his brain for the right honorific. It was bugging him now; he'd forgotten how to call his new bandmate. "Nobu, Nobu-"

"Eh?" the blond stared down at him. "Jus' Nobu's fine. Stop sayin' my name, 's makin' my head spin…" he crawled forward and extracted the now empty sake cup from the grip of blue-haired teen on his floor. He was reaching over to place it on the table when the kid spoke again.

"Nobu-tan?"

He paused and drew back to face the boy. "I tole' you, it's just Nobu," he said. The one on the floor stared up at him with strange eyes. This kid really was weird; Nobu didn't know a lot about him. He'd had it rough, though, hadn't he? He watched the boy chew his lip ring anxiously.

"I think I rem'ber why I invited you ov'r now…" he mumbled slowly as he put a hand by the teen's head and leaned over him. "Yer real cute."

Shin winced as he realized what had come out of his mouth. He felt stupid again, and he had sake soaked through to his chest. The blue haired boy blushed again as Nobu hovered above him. He lowered even more, their faces close once again, and wound his hand into the boy's hair. The older boy was straddling him now, and Shin's hands moved up of their own volition to fist in his shirt. It wasn't unfamiliar to the younger boy; he'd been with guys before. He'd just been under the impression that Nobu was straight, that he didn't have a chance. It was only a little crush anyway.

But then the older blond was kissing him, and just let his eyes close. It was too damn hot. His grip tightened when Nobu began nibbling on his lip. He gasped and the older boy moved deeper, a little sloppily. He tasted like sake and chocolate. Had they eaten chocolate that night? He ran his tongue along the roof of Shin's mouth, making him shiver, before pulling back. The teen lay with his eyes closed, flushed a deep red. He didn't want to think about where all his warm blood was rushing. He gasped when Nobu shifted on top of him, their hips aligning. He felt the other boy hard and directly against him, brushing lightly, teasing. His breath hitched when his hands moved on their own and pulled the older boy firmly by the waist, pressing their hips together again forcefully.

"Shit…" he whispered, more to himself, as he opened his eyes.

Nobu laughed a little, sucking on the boy's lower lip again, lightly. "You 'kay, Shin-chan?" he asked, lips moving against Shin's while he spoke.

The teen couldn't find it in himself to speak. This was all probably wrong, because Nobu was so drunk. He most likely wouldn't remember anything they were doing. The blue-haired boy's mouth was covered again, and his tongue drawn out. Nobu sucked on it gingerly, while he nudged his knees underneath Shin's legs, who moaned into their kiss. He slowly responded, dipping his tongue underneath Nobu's and playing a little. His tempurature had risen considerably, but the wet spot of sake on his shirt clung to him, cold on his chest.

Nobu moved his hips forward again, causing more friction between them, and Shin thought he'd go crazy if they kept this up. The older one backed up again, this time leaving saliva on the boy's lips. He waited until Shin opened his eyes and looked up at him, puzzled, before rocking hard into him again. The bluenette couldn't repress his noise, pulled Nobu back on top of him, and moved his own hips upwards desperately as the other easily fell onto him.

The heat flooded him, drawing a hot pulse to his neck and spreading throughout his face. The air seemed stale now as he breathed it. These things didn't matter, though, now. The zipper of his pants hurt him slightly as he continued to grind himself against the one on top of him, and it was all he could do to ignore it. Nobu started chuckling again, but it was cut short by the boy's frantic movements.

"Slow it down, Shin-chan," the older boy whispered into his ear.

Shin swallowed hard and forced himself to stop, breathing heavily onto Nobu's cheek. The blond boy's hands moved down to his sides; his fingertips tickled his stomach as they slid under his shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" The teen asked breathily. It took all his self control to lay still and let Nobu move freely over him.

"Yer' shirt's wet, Shin-chan…" he licked the side of the boy's face with a grin. " 'S gotta come off, dunn' it?" He sat back, smirking at Shin's wide eyes. The boy nodded and let him pull the stupid article of clothing over his head.

Nobu readjusted himself again, sliding Shin further up on his hips. The younger boy just made a little grunting noise, looking delectable while shirtless. He reached up for another kiss, but Nobu held his ground, his eyes travelling over Shin's pale chest.

He leaned back down and nibble the boy's earlobe a bit before whispering to him. "You really are cute, Shin-chan."

Shin winced again when he remembered it. "Anno…" he managed to voice. "I didn't mean to call you that, either."

"Aa, that." The blond's tongue ran along Shin's lip before responding. His hand had found it's way between Shin's legs, and the ominous _zip_ of his pants sounded.

"You c'n call me Nobu-tan t'night, if you want to."

-

-

"Don't call me Hachi!"

Shin chuckled lightly to himself as he tipped his box of Black Stone _Cherry_. The wound up Komatsu woman snatched it from him in her hyperactive flurry and turned her high-pitched ranting on the poor boy.

"Shin-chan! Don't you start bad habits! And, most of all, why are you so cool with this?! Isn't Shin-chan a Ren fan, too?!"

He leaned back on his hands, trying to keep up with her. "Because I already knew about it," he replied easily.

Something clicked in Nobu, and he felt his jaw unhinge itself. There was an immediate wild thumping inside him. It could have been his heart; it could have been a small furry animal that crawled down his throat while he was sleeping.

It couldn't be true.

"Why?" the blond shouted.

Shin merely gave a knowing smirk.

_That night…!_ Nobu awkwardly tried to mask his surprise. "Could it be that you became a member of BLAST because you wanted to take Ren's place?!"

_It didn't happen, it didn't happen, please don't say it, please don't-_

"No, that's wrong." The blue-haired boy stared directly at Nobu. "I heard it from Nobu-san when he was drunk."

_Shit!_

"M-me?"

"I knew you wouldn't remember it," Shin said, smiling widely.

"No way! When?!" the blond demanded.

"When I first became a member of BLAST." _We had a little celebration_. Shin tried to force his grin away.

"Ne, Shin-chan! Why didn't you tell me about this?" Hachi whined from the other side of the table.

The blue-haired teen turned to answer her with an apologetic look on his face.

Nobu felt himself sweating now, his cheeks growing warm. A nervous rush went throughout his body. It was true, he didn't remember exactly what had gone on; he definitely didn't remember their conversation. But he _had _had what he was hoping were some pretty crazy dreams that night. "Aa, Shin... what did I say to you? Tell me everything so I can give you the exact story!"

The teen got up, hiding a smirk, and waded to the refrigerator. He didn't say anything.

Nobu was nearly panicking now. "I say some stupid things when I drink, you know," he tried to reason.

Shin opened the fridge door and bent over to look inside, to hide his smile. The blond's tone was not lost on him.

-

_So, mybye you do remember after all, Nobu-tan._

-

-

-

-

--------

**Owari!**

--------

-

XDXDXD NOBU-TAN! SHIN, YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!

Okay okay, I have to admit now that I owe my entire NANA fanboy-ness to Matsuyama-sama. He was the actor for Shin in the first NANA Japanese live action movie. I'm a squealing fanboy of his, and I only watched it slash knew about it because he was in it – and then they replaced him in the second movie! GAR. It _was_ with a little kid who was actually fifteen years old, and he's really cute (X3 !) so it must be awesome for real NANA fans, but I just can't bring myself to love him. Y'know, out of loyalty to Matsuyama-sama. (lovelovelove him!) So, the only episodes of the anime I've seen are numbers one and sixteen, the latter being pure research for this fanfiction, AND I also admit that I've never touched the manga.. except for some cool scenes where Shin was being cute. (X3 !) Anyway, I do love NANA (do I have to cap that everytime I write it?) because the movie was so adorable, and followed the anime almost exactly.

But, wait! There's a point to me explaining this!

In the movie, Shin is as cool as he looks right off the bat. Apparently, it wasn't so in the anime – there was a flashback in ep. 16 where he was VERY CUTE and totally doesn't look like he has blue hair – at least, it wasn't even spikey – though the picture was short and the coloring was all skewy. I was all, WTF MATES, but I was too lazy to look into it. So, while this oneshot is based on the actual anime _because I did do research and I'm proud of it_, Shin himself is more based on MATSUYAMA KENICHI 'CAUSE HE'S FUCKEN HOT.

(/end rant.)

**R&R please? **

I'll love you forever and ever.


End file.
